stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Fan Film Guidelines
The Star Trek Fan Film Guidelines were a set of suggested rules by CBS and Paramount Pictures for use by fans in their fan film productions. The guidelines were released on June 23rd, 2016, through a StarTrek.com article. http://www.startrek.com/article/star-trek-fan-film-guidelines-announced Guidelines ::CBS and Paramount Pictures are big believers in reasonable fan fiction and fan creativity, and, in particular, want amateur fan filmmakers to showcase their passion for . Therefore, CBS and Paramount Pictures will not object to, or take legal action against, Star Trek fan productions that are non-professional and amateur and meet the following guidelines. 1. The fan production must be less than 15 minutes for a single self-contained story, or no more than 2 segments, episodes or parts, not to exceed 30 minutes total, with no additional seasons, episodes, parts, sequels or remakes. 2. The title of the fan production or any parts cannot include the name "Star Trek." However, the title must contain a subtitle with the phrase: "A STAR TREK FAN PRODUCTION" in plain typeface. The fan production cannot use the term "official" in either its title or subtitle or in any marketing, promotions or social media for the fan production. 3. The content in the fan production must be original, not reproductions, recreations or clips from any Star Trek production. If non-''Star Trek'' third party content is used, all necessary permissions for any third party content should be obtained in writing. 4. If the fan production uses commercially-available Star Trek uniforms, accessories, toys and props, these items must be official merchandise and not bootleg items or imitations of such commercially available products. 5. The fan production must be a real "fan" production, i.e., creators, actors and all other participants must be amateurs, cannot be compensated for their services, and cannot be currently or previously employed on any Star Trek series, films, production of DVDs or with any of CBS or Paramount Pictures’ licensees 6. The fan production must be non-commercial: *CBS and Paramount Pictures do not object to limited fundraising for the creation of a fan production, whether 1 or 2 segments and consistent with these guidelines, so long as the total amount does not exceed $50,000, including all platform fees, and when the $50,000 goal is reached, all fundraising must cease. *The fan production must only be exhibited or distributed on a no-charge basis and/or shared via streaming services without generating revenue. *The fan production cannot be distributed in a physical format such as DVD or Blu-ray. *The fan production cannot be used to derive advertising revenue including, but not limited to, through for example, the use of pre or post-roll advertising, click-through advertising banners, that is associated with the fan production. *No unlicensed Star Trek-related or fan production-related merchandise or services can be offered for sale or given away as premiums, perks or rewards or in connection with the fan production fundraising. *The fan production cannot derive revenue by selling or licensing fan-created production sets, props or costumes 7. The fan production must be family friendly and suitable for public presentation. Videos must not include profanity, nudity, obscenity, pornography, depictions of drugs, alcohol, tobacco, or any harmful or illegal activity, or any material that is offensive, fraudulent, defamatory, libelous, disparaging, sexually explicit, threatening, hateful, or any other inappropriate content. The content of the fan production cannot violate any individual’s right of privacy. 8. The fan production must display the following disclaimer in the on-screen credits of the fan productions and on any marketing material including the fan production website or page hosting the fan production:"Star Trek and all related marks, logos and characters are solely owned by CBS Studios Inc. This fan production is not endorsed by, sponsored by, nor affiliated with CBS, Paramount Pictures, or any other Star Trek franchise, and is a non-commercial fan-made film intended for recreational use. No commercial exhibition or distribution is permitted. No alleged independent rights will be asserted against CBS or Paramount Pictures." 9. Creators of fan productions must not seek to register their works, nor any elements of the works, under copyright or trademark law. 10. Fan productions cannot create or imply any association or endorsement by CBS or Paramount Pictures. ::CBS and Paramount Pictures reserve the right to revise, revoke and/or withdraw these guidelines at any time in their own discretion. These guidelines are not a license and do not constitute approval or authorization of any fan productions or a waiver of any rights that CBS or Paramount Pictures may have with respect to fan fiction created outside of these guidelines. Fan productions After the release of the guidelines, on June 23rd, 2016, some fan productions, with uncertainty, announced and took part in a temporary a cease of their projects. On June 24th, the producers of Star Trek: Diplomatic Relations announced they were on an "indefinite hiatus in production". (http://www.hiddenfrontier.net/2016/06/24/star-trek-diplomatic-relations-suspends-production) On June 25th, Giant Gnome of Star Trek: Outpost, suspended production and placed their series on hiatus. (http://twitter.com/WTFMarketing/status/747068235107999744 http://t.co/qk4TsmbMEM) Following a clarification request via Twitter with CBS executive John Van Citters on June 30th (http://twitter.com/WTFMarketing/status/748567782619394048), the producers of Star Trek: Outpost reconsidered and decided to resume production following a short break. (http://giantgnome.com/2016/06/outpost-to-return) On July 6th, Star Trek: Diplomatic Relations announced that they would resume as well. (http://www.hiddenfrontier.net/2016/07/06/star-trek-diplomatic-relations-to-resume-production) Releases Fan films published after the release of these guidelines were tasked to follow its rules. *''Chasing The Infinite Sky'' (July 2016) External links *Fan Films (Guidelines) at StarTrek.com **Star Trek Fan Film Guidelines Announced article at StarTrek.com Category:RPG reference